


Expectations

by Dreamin



Series: Game of Hearts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Brienne needs help getting ready for her date, Sansa has something she wants to tell her husband.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



As soon as Jaime had gone back inside, Brienne texted Sansa Clegane.

**Emergency! I have a date tonight!**

**LOL That’s not an emergency, Brie. That’s a reason to celebrate!**

Brienne rolled her eyes. **It is when I have nothing to wear. Go shopping with me?**

**Sure! I could use a few things anyway.**

An hour later, Brienne was trying on a pink dress in a dressing room at the mall, grumbling to herself. _None of these make me look like anything but a bear in a dress._ The last one she tried was a dark blue, long-sleeved maxi dress with a neckline low enough to show off what cleavage she had.

 _This one’s … not bad,_ she thought as she looked herself over in the mirror. When she went out to get Sansa’s approval, the younger woman’s eyes lit up.

“Brie, it’s perfect! You’ll have this Jaime following you around like a puppy.”

Brienne blushed. “You think so?”

“Absolutely,” Sansa said, grinning. “I’ll help you with your hair and make-up and the poor boy won’t know what hit him.”

She couldn’t help laughing. “Alright. I’ll get this one.”

They were having lunch in the food court when Brienne noticed something about her friend. “You’re glowing.”

“Am I?” Sansa asked, smiling a bit. The woman had a secret.

Brienne’s eyes widened. “You’re pregnant?” she murmured.

The younger woman laughed softly. “You’re good. Yes, barely. Just six weeks.”

“I thought Sandor didn’t want children.”

Sansa’s face fell. “He doesn’t but, well, unplanned things happen. I’m hoping I can convince him.”

Brienne reached out to lay a hand over hers. “If anyone can, it’s you.”

“Thanks, Brie,” she said, smiling gratefully. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Find someone else to dress up?” Brie ventured, grinning.

Both of them laughed.

* * *

Sansa walked into the front door of her home after helping Brienne get ready, happy but tired. She knew fatigue was a symptom of pregnancy, she just didn’t realize that it would be so all-consuming.

“Is that you, Little Bird?” came her husband’s voice from the kitchen.

She smiled to herself as she followed his voice. The nickname he’d given her when they first knew each other years ago was still going strong. “I hope no one else would walk in on you without knocking,” she said, smiling, when she reached the doorway.

Sandor was in the middle of stuffing a chicken with aromatics, his shoulder-length hair pulled back in a queue. It revealed the burn scars on the side of his face but Sansa had come to love them, and everything else about him, years ago.

He smiled a bit at her. “They know better than to risk my bite.” To demonstrate, he pulled her into his arms and started to nibble at her neck.

Sansa giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. “Your bark is worse.”

“Uh huh.” He kissed her softly on the lips then let go and went back to his task. “I assume you got Brienne kitted out for her date?”

“Yes,” she said happily as she hopped onto the counter beside him. “I even tried to calm her nerves but I don’t think it helped much.”

“She’ll be fine – Jaime and Tyrion are the best of that lot, though that’s not saying much.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize he was one of **those** Lannisters.” She and Sandor had met when he was working as a bodyguard to her then-fiancé, Joffrey Baratheon. “He’s Joffrey’s uncle too?”

“Yeah, though they don’t acknowledge each other these days. Lots of bad blood in that family.”

 _It’s now or never,_ she thought, taking a deep breath. “Speaking of families…”

Sandor raised his lone eyebrow at her. “I’m still not having dinner with your brother and his new girlfriend.”

“Neither am I, that’s not what I was going to say.” She looked down at her hands.

He went over to the sink to wash his hands then he came back to her, moving to stand between her jean-clad legs, his hands moving to her hips. “Is this when you tell me you’re pregnant, love?” Sandor murmured.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. “How did you-”

“This isn’t the ‘50s, Sansa,” he said, smirking. “Men aren’t always the last to know. I noticed you haven’t had a period since we role-played ‘knight and damsel in distress.’”

Sansa giggled, she couldn’t help it. Her hands found their familiar place on his shoulders as she relaxed, smiling at him. “So … you’re okay with this?”

“Honestly, I never thought I’d be a father,” he murmured. “Especially at my age.”

“You’re only forty.” Their fifteen-year age difference never bothered her but she knew it bothered him sometimes.

Sandor chuckled. “Still, I’ll be the oldest first-time father at the hospital. But yes, I’m ‘okay’ with this. More than okay. I’ll be the best father, you’ll see.”

She grinned at him. “Of that, I have no doubt.”


End file.
